


Balancing

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [12]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Edging, Gags, M/M, Nipple Clamps, PWP, Pre-Thor (2011), pretend non-con, pretend torture, wartenberg pinwheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki liked to play Spy and Scout when they were children. Loki was always the Jotun spy, come to steal secrets. Thor was the Aesir who caught him and had to learn what he had stolen.</p>
<p>As they grew, they saw no reason to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balancing

**Author's Note:**

> Today's song-  
> [My Life With the Thrill Kill Kult - The Velvet Edge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPyV8k4q2go%20TKK-%20Velvet%20Edge%20</a>)
> 
> Enjoy!

Loki hung from his chains, chest heaving. A thin trickle of blood ran from his lower lip. The pursuit had been fierce, and he had given the Aesir prince an impressive fight before he was caught. Though perhaps that wasn't the only reason for his breathing being quite so heavy.

"I would have you tell me what you know," Thor growled.

Loki set his lips more firmly shut and glared in defiance.

Thor stepped closer. He wore torn armor and a feral grin.

They had played at this game for years. It was innocent at first, when they were children. It became more fun when they were not. And now they had finally reached the age and skill when they were allowed to make hunting trips without companions. The prey was most likely not what Odin was picturing when he gave them leave.

Loki had gotten an hour's head start before Thor took off, hunting him down. The chase had lasted three days and ended, as Loki had intended, in the western bunker, abandoned when the war ended.

"I do not tolerate Jotun spies in my realm. This is your last chance to offer me what you know, before I take it from you."

Loki smirked.

Thor opened his bag. He would have caught his brother much sooner were he less burdened, but when he had gone to pack up some of their favorite toys, he found he could not choose.

The clamps, to start with, he decided. He held them up, and his face took on a smirk as the one on Loki's faded. He ran his finger down Loki's chest. "Talk," he said softly.

"No," Loki said. These were his favorites, long, slender metal bars tightened with a sliding ring, a heavy chain hanging between them. It was going to be difficult to pretend he hated them, but that was how the game was played, and he did love the game.

Thor's eyes narrowed. Despite the cool air, Loki gleamed with sweat from their fight, and he had to give the clamps extra tightness to hold them on his slick skin. Loki's whimpers filled the air like perfume.

"Talk," said Thor.

"No," said Loki.

Thor rubbed his palms in circles on Loki's nipples. They had reddened from the clamps; now they grew tight and pebbly. Thor stepped closer, his heart racing. That was when Loki caught the back of Thor's ankle with one foot and pulled, setting him off-balance. He staggered briefly before catching himself. "You'll regret doing that," he said.

Loki rolled his eyes and kicked Thor in the stomach. It knocked the air out of him and he doubled over instinctively, holding it longer than necessary. As he expected, a second kick was quick to follow, and Thor grabbed it, holding on tight to the narrow ankle. It was a difficult stretch, but he could just reach his bag, and he grabbed a long bar with cuffs at the ends, and attached it efficiently to Loki's ankle. The second one was a little more difficult, and his left ear was ringing from another kick by the time he got it on. The sight of his handiwork when he finished, though, was delicious. Loki's feet were locked nearly a yard apart, and his hands stretched high over his head, accentuating his long, lean torso. The chain hanging from the clamps swung from the scuffle and sparkled as it caught the light. His glorious cock stood proudly defiant.

Thor took it in his hand. "Talk," he demanded, stroking.

Loki's nose flared as he clenched his jaw and shook his head no. Thor continued stroking him, Loki's helpless reactions dictating the intensity of his motions, until his lips fell open and he began to make the little gasping moans that always promised his closeness.

Loki's glare when Thor stopped, this time, was perhaps a bit less a part of the game. He simply hated being edged, even though he loved it afterwards, when his orgasms were so intense they always left him begging Thor to do it again. It reminded him, vaguely, of when they were children and their nanny would tell them stories about Jotuns, and Loki would curl against Thor's side, terrified and dreading every word, until the tale was done and he was asking for another.

His eyes tracked Thor as he retrieved something else before circling Loki, holding it behind his back. Loki twisted in his bonds, trying to see what Thor was doing. And then he didn't have to see, because he knew. That sensation, running up his soft inner thigh... it could only be the pinwheel. There was just enough pressure to give him frissons of shivering pleasure laced with the perfect bite of pain. Thor stood and moved slowly around him, running the sharp points over his buttocks, the tender skin along his sides, following the curves of his hipbones.

"Talk," Thor breathed, holding the wheel over Loki's cock.

Loki spat on the floor. He knew it would be more suited to the game to actually spit in Thor's face, but he could never quite bring himself to do that. The floor did well enough.

Thor took his cock in one hand, holding it still as he ran the wheel _so_ carefully over the delicate skin, barely touching it. It was enough to make his cock jerk against Thor's restraining fingers, streams of clear liquid pouring over them. It would be so easy to come right now, he just had to time it, just a single thrust into his brother's hand once the wheel was safely away...

"People say the Jotnar are little more than animals. I don't really see any difference, myself, other than your pathetic lack of a tail. I thought I'd be kind, and take care of that for you," Thor said, quickly letting go and stepping away. He watched Loki's furious face change to surprise at what he drew out next. They had enjoyed this inflatable plug before, many times, but it came with a surprise. For months, Thor had been saving up just the black tail hairs as his dappled mare, Nichta, shed. He finally had enough to carefully attach them to the base of the plug, turning it from a functional toy into a thing of beauty. It would look _very_ good in his brother, he thought.

Thor slicked the plug quickly, and Loki had to fight back a moan as he slid it in. Deflated, it was small enough for him to take it easily. It would grow difficult soon enough.

Thor gave himself a moment to enjoy the sight. Loki's back was tugged perfectly straight, accentuating the lush curve of his lower back and ass. He held his head defiantly high, and his hair, messy from their fight, spilled down luxuriously. And his _tail._.. oh, yes. Thor was right to have done that. It sprang high and pert before falling in a tumble that matched Loki's hair.

Loki bit his lip to keep silent as Thor gave it two sharp pumps, stretching him rapidly. He wiggled, trying to get more comfortable as Thor stalked around him and leaned forward.

"Talk," Thor whispered into his ear.

"No," Loki said.

Thor's eyes burned with intensity as he licked his finger and drew a wet line up the underside of Loki's cock. He played with the delicate tissues that ringed the head, flicking lightly at the frenulum until Loki had to turn his face away and bite his own arm to stay silent.

The next two pumps made Loki squirm in his bonds, and he watched a lazy grin creep across his brother's face. "Talk," said Thor, his voice amused.

Loki shook his head.

Thor stepped close, their faces a scant inch apart, and he knotting the fingers of one hand into Loki's hair. The next squeeze of the bulb made him gasp, and Thor pulled Loki's open lips to his own, his tongue plundering Loki's mouth. The kiss was harsh and messy, and the pressure made Loki's lip begin to bleed again. He laughed at the sharp little pain of it, delighting in its added pleasure. Thor pulled away and regarded him a moment before turning to retrieve the last toy.

Loki was startled when Thor tugged his jaw open and pressed a gag into his mouth. He had the buckle halfway fastened when Loki decided to talk. He pulled the ball out. "What?" he asked.

"I said, how can I tell you what I know when you've got me gagged?" Loki asked, his roughened voice still managing to drip with mockery.

Thor met his eyes. "It's too late for that. Now you're going to take what's coming to you, and when it's over, you're going to tell me what I want to know, because you'll be begging me to do it again." He put the gag back and buckled it securely.

He didn't speak again until he was standing behind Loki, their bodies pressed together, his hips forcing the plug to shift and deepen. "I almost hate to take this out, it looks so good in you. But don’t worry. You'll have it again when I'm done." Loki heard the hiss of escaping air moments before he felt the plug deflating. He forced himself to stay silent when it slid out, leaving him empty and longing.

He didn't stay silent when Thor's thick fingers worked their way into him, adding more slickness and confirming his readiness.

The angle was difficult, and Thor had to work himself in slowly, his hands tight on Loki's hips to hold him still, broad thumbs pulling at the pert cheeks to hold him open. Loki fought against his restraints, trying to force himself more quickly onto his brother. Thor's cock was so deliciously thick, and it was near-burning against Loki's rim before its heat merged into Loki's own, deeper in, and he wanted it, _fuck_ how he wanted it. His only remaining concession to their game now was the fact that he let the bonds stay at all.

When Thor was fully in, he wrapped his arms around Loki and held him close, giving them both a moment to adjust. Despite the preparation, Loki's passage was still so tight around him he could have sworn he felt his brother's racing heartbeat. He could hear Loki panting heavily through his nose as he struggled to bring himself under control.

"You can let go, if you need to. I've got you," Thor said.

Loki let a soft sob and melted against him. Thor pressed a gentle kiss to the nape of his neck before sliding his hands lower, curling around the backs of Loki's thighs and lifting him. He held Loki against him, folded almost double, as he began to move his hips, drawing carefully back and easing gently in. His speed slowly increased as the tight resistance faded. Loki writhed bonelessly in his arms, screaming into his gag, and Thor shifted his weight to one arm and took his cock in the other.

The feel of Thor driving into him was an almost vicious torment, bringing him painfully close to the edge without letting him free. He came almost the second Thor touched his cock, his body convulsing as the almost unimaginable tension burst forth in a huge blinding rush.

When Loki came back to himself, it was to find his spend already beginning to chill on his stomach, and his brother's thrusts growing desperate. He gritted his teeth, ignoring the protest of his over-sensitized nerves. Despite this discomfort, he loved coming before Thor. It let him give his full attention to his brother's climax, the way he sounded as he got close, the way his fingers always convulsed with the first wave of it as though it took him by surprise. He could feel Thor's cock jerking within him and throbbing pulses against his ring with each burst of spend. And _that_... it was sharp and hot, bathing him inside just as lovingly as Thor always bathed him outside, when they were done with their play. It was well worth his body's complaints to be able to focus on all that. He also loved how cuddly Thor became, afterwards, though he would never admit it.

"Can you release yourself? I don't want to let go," Thor asked.

Loki cast a glance at his restraints, and Thor heard the clank of metal as they fell away. Thor shifted him into a more comfortable position before leaving the bunker on wobbly legs. The hot springs were perhaps two minutes' walk away, and Thor held onto Loki tightly the whole way there, not letting him go until it was to float on the surface of the water.

"Wait... didn't you say something about me begging for more?" Loki said lazily.

"I make the rules, prisoner," Thor answered. His voice was as dreamy and soft as his hands as they began to sooth Loki's exhausted body.

*****

One evening, perhaps a month after their return, they arrived to the private meal room to find their parents waiting for them. The food was already laid out and the servants who normally hovered quietly in the wings had been dismissed.

Frigga looked anxious and Odin grim as the tale poured out. Odin had hidden it because he knew the stories his sons would hear of Jotuns, and didn't want Loki to look upon himself as a monster. Frigga had urged him to tell the truth, saying the truth of Loki's nature would put paid to the stories. She had finally won out.

Still, considering all the things said about Jotuns, they were afraid of how Loki (and Thor, to tell the truth) would take it. They were more than a little surprised when their sons just looked at each other and smiled.


End file.
